Forbidden Attraction
by FlamezSerenity
Summary: Their parents have no idea of their attraction. They’ve been together since he and she was 16 and 11 respectively. Lemon. Incest. Minor. NarKag


**Forbidden Attraction**

Disclaimer: Well... I really don't want to say it but I have to. Sigh, I don't own anything in Inuyasha. The only thing I own in this story is the plot itself.  
Pairings: Kagome/Naraku  
Rating: M  
Summary: Their parents have no idea of their attraction. They've been together since he and she was 16 and 11 respectively. Lemon. Incest. Minor.

* * *

Naraku moaned, his hand stroking his cock. He was so hard. He imagined warm wet mouth belonging to a particular 11-year old girl instead of his hand on his cock. With a grunt, he spilled himself. He panted heavily and decided he can wait no longer. This was a good time since their parents will not be home for two months, leaving him to take care of Kagome himself.

* * *

Kagome has always been attracted to her brother. She thought he was extremely good-looking, black wavy hair, and crimson eyes, hair from their father and eyes from their mother. She herself has dark hair with a blue shine, and sapphire eyes, hair from their mother and eyes from their father. 

"Kagome? Come with me, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hai, Onii-san" Kagome followed her brother to his room.

"Sit on the bed" Naraku told her as he closed the door.

Kagome sat on her bed watching as her brother moved beside her. "Now Kagome, can you make Onii-san feel better?" "Of course." Naraku put her onto his lap and cupped her petite bottom.

"Well what do I have to do?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

Naraku smiled, "I will teach you, now you have to do as I say alright?" getting a nod in response.

"Well first of all let's get you out of these clothes" Naraku said as his baby sister raised her arms, allowing him to pull her halter sundress over her head. Little Kagome shivered as she felt her brother cool hands run across her breasts and stomach. "Now for your knickers" he said in amusement. Using his thumb and fore finger he lightly pinched the fabric between her crotch and slowly pulled it down along her smooth legs to expose her small pink slit.

"Alright Kags You have many tools to make me feel better," Naraku said as he groped around his sister's body. "You have your mouth" he said as she opened her mouth wide to show her brother.

'What a great cock sucker she'll be.' He thought as he felt himself straining against his pants.

"You have your pussy" he said as he moved one of his hands lower to her cunt and slipped a finger into her. "Oh man your tight!" he said enthusiastically as he wiggled his finger around inside her.

"Oh…" she moaned lightly in pleasure as she was touched how she never was before.

"Like that?" Naraku asked as he withdrew his finger and brought it to her mouth.

"Yes, it felt good." She said as she opened her eyes and saw his wet finger near her mouth.

"Come on Kags open up and taste your juices" He said with a grin as his other hand put pressure on his crotch trying to relieve him.

She moved her mouth around his finger and quickly licked around cleaning it before detaching her mouth.

"Another tool to pleasure me is your ass, and what a cute little ass you have."

"MMMM!" Kagome squirmed as Naraku pushed a finger into her butt.

"You also have your hands that can be used in many different ways and when you get older you will have the nicest set of tits to use." He spoke while massaging her breasts and helping her to sit up straight. "Now you're ready to begin." He said as he quickly stood up and undid his pants allowing his hard dick to fall out in front of a wide eyed Kagome.

"This Kaggy is Onii-san's cock, I want you to slide your mouth over it and suck it like you would a lollipop."

Kagome hesitantly reached out and grasped her brother's cock and brought it into her inexperienced mouth.

"Oh yes Kags that feels so good" Naraku spoke as her tongue flicked across the head of his penis. She felt his smooth dick moving along her tongue. "Oh… that's it" Naraku groaned as he grabbed two fists full of her dark hair and began to thrust deep into her mouth.

"Ahh…" Kagome cried as he fucked her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag. She could only look up helplessly to her brother's face that was clearly one of enjoyment.

"Mmmm… Kags I'm going to cum!" He said while he continued to pound into her mouth.

She felt a warm substance she deduced to be cum filling her mouth. She then swallowed his load until her brother pulled out. Kagome unconsciously licked her lips as her brother sat beside her.

"Did you like the taste?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"S'pretty good" she admitted.

"Well that's good because you'll probably be swallowing a lot of cum again." Kagome just smiled a bit.

"Is something wrong Kags?" He asked.

"I think I peed myself" she said in embarrassment, her hands covering her face.

Looking down Naraku could see she hadn't but her cunt was slick in arousal. Reaching down he placed his palm on top of her virgin pussy.

"Don't worry Kags, that happens when a girl becomes aroused, like how my cock got hard at the sight of you." He consoled as he rubbed his hand around her cunt.

"Oh Onii-san, mmmm that feels so good."

"Would you like to feel better?" Without waiting for a response he was standing up again. "Don't worry, you won't have to do much, I know you're tired. Now get on all fours and turn around." He ordered.

Naraku could only stare in amazement at the beauty of his baby sister. Though she won't be, after he do what's he's planning on doing.

"Oh Kags, I'm going to fuck that tiny pussy of yours so hard." he said as he held onto her butt and positioned his cock at her entrance and thrust into her.

An ear piercing scream met his ears as he broke her hymen keeping him from moving forward anymore. Slowly her scream died and he allowed her body to adjust to the intrusion. "That only happens the first time Kaggy."

Eventually Kagome's sobs died down and he slowly began to move in and out of her. Her tight pussy doing wonders for him.

"Oh my, oh yea, uhh… you're going to make me feel perfect with a cunt like this, Mmmm" he groaned while he moved his hands around her butt and lower back.

"Mmmm" she moaned as her pain turned to pleasure. "Onii-san, I can feel it, go faster!"

Naraku was soon railing his sister so hard that her hands gave way causing her to fall face first into the mattress with her brother almost on top of her.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as she reached her first climax. Her body was rocked as she felt pleasure previously thought unimaginable. He eyes closed as she relished in the feeling.

Meanwhile Naraku was fucking his sister but when her cunt contracted when she peaked, it was so tight that he couldn't hold it in as he let loose his load deep inside his sister's pussy.

Panting, Naraku pulled himself out and lied on the bed wrapping his arms around Kagome.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chappy! This is most likely not a one-shot. I will update when I can write another good lemon. **

Please oh please  
**L**et me be happy  
**E**ither way  
**A**ll the  
**S**ame  
**E**veryday 

**R**ight now please review  
**E**specially after  
**V**isualing the story  
**I**t would  
**E**ither  
**W**ay still make me happy

**PLEASE REVIEW  
THANK YOU**


End file.
